Jahrestage
by yoho
Summary: Hermine seufzte. In der letzten Zeit hab ich neue Träume. Darin erscheinen mir die Toten. Unsere Toten. Letztens hat mich Susan gefragt, warum ich lebe, wo sie doch sterben musste!“ - Harry lauschte eine Weile dem Wind: Weißt du eine Antwort?“


Title: Jahrestage

Author: Yoho

Rating: T

Spoiler: ‚Jahrestage' spielt nach Hogwarts. Achtung: die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden nicht berücksichtigt!!! Hardliner, HP-Dogmatiker und Löschdichposter sollten hier bitte nicht weiter lesen.

Teaser: Hermine seufzte. „In der letzten Zeit hab ich neue Träume. Darin erscheinen mir die Toten. Unsere Toten. Letztens hat mich Susan gefragt, warum ich lebe, wo sie doch sterben musste!" - Harry lauschte eine Weile dem Wind. „Mich hat sie das auch gefragt. Aber immer wenn ich antworten will, dann wach ich auf. – Weißt du eine Antwort?"

Authors Note: Jahrestage schlimmer Ereignisse werden von denen, die an diesen Ereignissen nicht beteiligt waren, gerne genutzt, um sich auf Gedenkveranstaltungen zu profilieren. Für die, die dabei waren, sind die Jahrestage jedoch häufig eine Qual.

In dieser Kurzgeschichte versucht Hermine, Harry an einem ihm verhassten Jahrestag auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Diejenigen, die mich kennen wissen, dass meine Oneshots zwar alle für sich alleine stehen, aber inhaltlich trotzdem aufeinander aufbauen. Mehr Informationen dazu gibt es in meinem Profil.

Danke an fee-morgana für ihre hervorragende Betaarbeit.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Der Plot ist meiner.

**Jahrestage**

_In meiner Geschichtenreihe findet der letzte Kampf mit Voldemort nicht in Hogwarts, sondern auf einem einsamen Hügel in den Highlands statt. Das Trio überlebt, allerdings nur durch eine List und nicht durch überragenden Mut. Mehr dazu in meinen Kurzgeschichten ‚Der letzte Stand' __.net/s/3597443/1/Der_letzte_Stand__ und ‚Es könnte alles so einfach sein'__.net/s/3610233/1/Es_konnte_alles_so_einfach_sein_

_______________________

„Stopp!" Hermine baute sich in der Eingangshalle von Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 auf. Ihre Augen blitzten und obwohl sie nur ein Nachthemd an hatte, sah sie mit gezücktem Zauberstab und ihren zerstrubelten Haaren im fahlen Morgenlicht ziemlich gefährlich aus. Harry stand vor ihr, in Jeans und Anorak, seinen Rucksack geschultert, den Blick gesenkt.

„Du wirst dich nicht wieder irgendwo verkriechen und betrinken, bis es vorbei ist", sagte sie.

„Was vorbei ist?"

„Das weißt du genau. Der Tag."

„Welcher Tag?"

Hermine gab einen knurrenden Laut von sich und Harry schien zu schrumpfen. Er drehte sich um, ging in die Küche, streifte den Rucksack von den Schultern und ließ ihn auf den Boden plumpsen. Dann lehnte er sich mit dem Hintern an die Anrichte und sah Hermine an.

„Bitte!", sagte er. „Ich kann das nicht. Ich will auf keine ‚Hurra-Voldemort-ist-tot-Jahresfeier'. Es hat beim ersten Mal nicht funktioniert, es hat beim zweiten Mal nicht funktioniert und es wird in diesem Jahr auch nicht funktionieren. Ich werde das nie können, mich dafür feiern zu lassen, dass ich bei diesem Abschlachten mitgemacht habe."

Hermine nahm ihn in den Arm und drückte ihn an sich: „Du musst auch gar nicht feiern. Aber ich möchte diesen Tag nicht alleine verbringen. Ich hab getötet, genau wie du. Ich hatte mit dem Leben abgeschlossen, genau wie du. Ich hab überlebt, genau wie du. Und ich habe deswegen Schuldgefühle, genau wie du."

Harry schwieg lange. Hermine stand vor ihm, die Arme um seinen Rücken gelegt, ihr Gesicht an seine Brust gedrückt. Schließlich war er es, der redete: „Wo möchtest du hin, morgen?"

„Da hin", sagte Hermine.

„Da hin?"

„Auf den Hügel."

Harry schluckte. Dann sagte er: „Einverstanden. Ich denke, ich bin dir das schuldig, nach dem was im letzten und im vorletzten Jahr passiert ist."

„Dann komm, lass uns noch etwas schlafen! Und der Feuerwhiskey bleibt hier."

Harry nickte und folgte ihr in den ersten Stock.

---

Wenn es nicht dieser Ort gewesen wäre, Harry hätte den Ausflug genossen. Der Spätsommer war sehr warm in diesem Jahr. Die Sonne schien auf den kahlen Hügel, auf dessen Kuppe ein Findling lag.

_An dieser Stelle endete ein Krieg. Denkt an die Opfer!_, war in die raue Oberfläche eingemeißelt.

Den Text hatten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine zusammen überlegt. Und sie hatten gemeinsam beschlossen, dass keine Namen auf dem Gedenkstein stehen sollten; vor allem nicht ihre Eigenen. Nun gut, Ron mussten sie ein bisschen überzeugen.

Harry war es schließlich gewesen, der mit einem fulminanten Auftritt im Ministerium ihren Wunsch durchgesetzt und ein Denkmal mit lebensgroßen Statuen des Trios, in Kampfhaltung und mit gezückten Zauberstäben, verhindert hatte. Hermine hatte danach mit halb offenen Mund neben im gestanden.

„Wo hast du gelernt so zu reden?", hatte sie leise gefragt und Harry hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt. Es war eine Seite an ihm, die sie bisher nie wieder erlebt hatte, eine Leidenschaft, die anscheinend tief in ihm schlummerte und nur hervorbrach, wenn es um etwas zu kämpfen galt, das ihm wirklich wichtig war.

Harry hockte sich auf das weiche Gras, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Stein und Hermine setzte sich neben ihn. Die Sonne hatte den Granit aufgeheizt und sie genossen beide die Wärme.

„Was hätten sie wohl mit uns gemacht, wenn wir hier draufgegangen wären?", fragte Harry schließlich.

Hermine wunderte sich etwas über die Frage, meinte aber dann: „Uns hätte es nicht mehr gegeben. Wir wären tot gewesen. Von da her …"

„Und wäre es dir egal, was mit deinem Körper passiert?"

Vor Hermines innerem Auge entstanden Bilder, die zwar nur ihrer Phantasie entsprangen, aber trotzdem erschreckend genug waren.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber es wäre auch nicht so wichtig, glaube ich. Ich meine, wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke, ist es mir natürlich nicht egal. Aber ich befürchte, wenn ich tot bin, dann wär's mir schnuppe. Mich gibt's dann ja nicht mehr."

„Die Todesser haben die, die sie für uns hielten, öffentlich ausgestellt. Nackt, blutig und verstümmelt", sagte Harry. „Ich möchte nicht, dass jemand so etwas mit meinem Körper anstellt. Auch nicht, wenn ich es nicht mehr mitbekomme."

Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Nein das möchte ich auch nicht. Ich habe nie herausgefunden, wer die drei waren. Ich hätte ihnen gerne irgendwie Danke gesagt. Sie haben uns noch im Tod das Leben gerettet."

„Was hätten unsere Leute mit unseren Leichen gemacht?"

„Ich hoffe doch beerdigt." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Obwohl, es gibt christliche Kirchen, die stellen ihre Toten in Glaskästen aus." Sie schüttelte sich. „Versprichst du mir was?"

„Was denn?", fragte Harry.

„Wenn ich vor dir sterbe, sorgst du dafür, dass ich einfach unter die Erde komme? Kein Staatsbegräbnis, kein Pomp, keine Politiker, nur unsere Freunde."

Harry schluckte. „Versprochen. – Und wo?"

„Und wo was?"

„Wo möchtest du begraben werden?"

Hermine überlegte: „Das kann man sich doch nicht aussuchen!"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nehmen wir mal an, du könntest es dir aussuchen. Wo möchtest du dann beerdigt werden?"

„Nicht auf einem Friedhof. Lieber an einem Ort, der uns beiden was bedeutet. Hier zum Beispiel. Aber das kann sich auch noch ändern. Ich hoffe, das dauert noch ein bisschen. Das mit dem Sterben meine ich. Und dass wir noch andere Orte haben werden, die uns wichtig sind. Ich vertraue dir da, dass du schon die richtige Wahl triffst."

Sie verfielen beide in Schweigen. Harry legte den Arm um Hermines Schultern. Eine leichte Brise strich über das Gras und brachte es zum Rascheln. An den Kanten des Gedenksteins verursachte der Wind ein leises Pfeifen.

„Wieso ist hier eigentlich niemand außer uns?", fragte Harry schließlich.

„Die sind alle auf den offiziellen Gedenkfeiern", sagte Hermine. „Ich glaub nicht, dass heute jemand kommt. Ist ja auch ein bisschen abgelegen und kaum jemand kennt die Stelle gut genug, um hierher zu apparieren."

Harry rückte näher, bis sich ihre Körper berührten und Hermine durchlief ein leichtes Zittern, als er sich an sie drückte.

„Hörst du sie immer noch?", fragte er.

Hermine verstand sofort, was er meinte.

„Nicht mehr so oft. Manchmal werde ich noch wach. Dann hör ich sie fallen. Aber ich sterbe nicht mehr selber und keiner von euch stirbt." Hermine seufzte. „In der letzten Zeit hab ich neue Träume. Darin erscheinen mir die Toten. Unsere Toten. Letztens hat mich Susan gefragt, warum ich lebe, wo sie doch sterben musste!"

Harry lauschte eine Weile dem Wind. „Mich hat sie das auch gefragt. Aber immer wenn ich antworten will, dann wach ich auf. – Weißt du eine Antwort?"

„Warum wir leben?"

Harry nickte.

„Vielleicht ganz einfach, um lebendig zu sein. Es gibt keinen besonderen Grund."

Eine Wolke hatte sich vor die Sonne geschoben und Harry fröstelte. Hermine spürte es und drückte ihn an sich.

„Was ist Leben?", fragte er.

„Lieben. Für andere da sein. Etwas tun, dass die Welt besser wird." Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Woahh, ich bin in einem Kitschroman gelandet!"

Harry grinste belustigt: „Vielleicht ist ja trotzdem was dran."

„Ja vielleicht."

Hermines Hand glitt unter Harrys Pullover und streichelte seine nackte Haut.

Er lehnte sich entspannt gegen den Stein zurück: „Was hast du vor?"

Sie gab keine Antwort und machte weiter. Ihre Berührungen wurden fordernder und die Hand rutschte einige Male unter seinen Hosenbund.

„Ist das nicht ein etwas seltsamer Ort, um Sex zu haben?", fragte Harry, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

„Hier sind so viele Menschen gestorben und nur ein toter Stein erinnert an sie. Zeit, dass hier mal wieder etwas Lebendiges passiert."

Harry lachte: „Und kann es nicht daran liegen, dass du ein bestimmtes Bedürfnis hast?"

Hermine gab darauf keine Antwort und öffnete stattdessen seine Gürtelschnalle.

„Was ist, wenn doch noch jemand kommt?"

„Ist mir egal."

Als Harry ihr den Sweater über den Kopf zog, kam die Sonne wieder hinter ihrer Wolke hervor.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Kitschroman", murmelte sie, bevor Harry sie mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen brachte.


End file.
